


Shooting star

by Cirkne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirkne/pseuds/Cirkne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way Tooru views their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shooting star

**Author's Note:**

> A love letter to my girlfriend in the form of a fictional pairing.

Tadashi is a wish Tooru made on a shooting star.

Being with Tadashi had been strange at first, in the way that there was nothing big about their relationship. One evening they were dating the way they hadn't the night before. The ease their relationship came with was the strange part. Tooru wasn't used to it being simple. He knew heart ache and hope being crushed but there Tadashi was, holding his hand and smiling and that was it. 

Their relationship fell into it's own pace way before they had even realized what it was that they felt and the pace, surprising no one, was slow. The relationship didn't change for the longest time either. It hadn't felt any different than when they were just friends but Tooru was happy with that too. It didn't need to change, he knew, because they had always had something between them. Something that made Tooru feel like Tadashi was all he needed.

Still, Tooru knew himself and he knew how easy it was for him to change his mind, how quickly he got tired of being devoted to one person only and there he was, drowning in fear of losing something that always felt too good to be true.

Tadashi had held his hand then too and instead of giving empty promises he had told Tooru that he understands. It had felt better than anything else he could have said.

Two months in, Tooru caught himself trying to figure out how it hadn't been longer for it felt like he'd known Tadashi all his life. Three months in, he started fearing that all they had was a honeymoon phase and that as soon as it ended, so would they.

Polyamory was brought up by both. Tooru had told Tadashi about his jealousy but also how, if Tadashi found someone else, he wouldn't mind as long as he still had a place in Tadashi's heart. Tooru had toyed with the idea of dating someone else too but quickly found that no matter who he talked to, he was comparing them to Tadashi and their bond was too strong for him to be expecting something like that from someone else. He let himself settle with the idea that even if he had a chance, he was happy with the way things were now.

Four months in, Tooru started wondering if there was something he was missing. He had never felt something like this and he had never had romantic feelings not make him hurt. Tooru had never felt romantic love so pure and easy that it had put questions in his head. Was what he felt really love? It had made him feel guilty for never asking for more from Tadashi, as if being in love was supposed to make him want things he wasn't given.

It had lasted longer than Tooru wanted to admit but Tadashi had stayed the whole time and he was patient and understanding and when Tooru asked for time off, Tadashi had waited.

Tadashi left empty space in his head and Tooru watched it fill with even more insecurities, insecurities that scared him and made him think about breaking up and how hard it would be.

The moment he called out to Tadashi, Tadashi was there and Tooru, met with feelings he had buried for a little bit while he was doing his best not to break, had felt guilty. Guilty for ever questioning what they had. Tadashi talked the way he always did, looked the way he always did, smiled all the same. Tooru listened, watched and let himself get lost in familiarity. Nothing had changed. Nothing needed to change. 

The next day, when they were buried in things they both had to do and there was no room for talking, Tooru allowed his thoughts to drift and find Tadashi in his mind, talking about a video game, out of all things and Tooru knew, probably more than he knew anything else, that he would love Tadashi for the rest of his life.


End file.
